Felicidades Edward
by sherlyn torbe
Summary: 20 de junia Bella y Nessie prepara algo para Edward. es malo el summary pero lean la historia feliz dia Calisle y Edward


Bella y Nessie se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Cullen, estaban pensando en un regalo para Edward por el día del padre y además de eso su cumpleaños.

Era la primera vez que lo iban a celebrar y no sabían qué hacer.

Solo les quedaban dos días y todavía no tenían nada claro, Bella protegía con su escudo a su pequeña.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que Nessie la saco de ellos con un fuerte grito.

-¡YA SE QUE HACER MAMI!

Pero como la casa no estaba sola todos llegaron a la sale en le momento en que la menor de los Cullen grito.

-Ness cariño que es lo que pasa- pregunto el padre de la aludida.

-Nada papa es entre mama y yo-le contesto fríamente, tomo la mano de su mama y salieron de ahí corrieron a donde Edward no las podría oír y así le mostro su idea.

La pequeña quería hacer una fiesta con todos sus familiares, y regalarle un auto, uno de los mejores, pensaron en muchos pero no se decidían por ninguno, y a Bella se le ocurrió otro regalo aparte del auto, un álbum donde revelara los momentos que han pasado juntos, desde que se conocieron, hasta el día de hoy.

Madre e hija salieron hacia su casa para tomar sus abrigos que aunque no los necesitaran tenían que aparentar y sus tarjetas de crédito.

En la mansión Cullen se encontraba un Edward muy pensativo, no sabía porque su hija no le conto nada y porque estaba Bella cubriéndola con su escudo, y como Alice seguía sin poder ver a Renesme, no podía decirle que es lo que tramaba.

Emmett estaba haciéndole bromas y le decía que su esposa e hija lo iban a abandonar po ser tan aburrido.

-Emmett por favor cállate de una buena vez si- le dijo Edward exasperado.

-Hermanito esa puede ser una buena opción, porque más te ocultarían sus pensamientos.

-Emm estas poniendo triste a Edward, deja de molestarlo-salió Jasper a su defensa al sentir sus sentimientos de tristeza y enojo, pero sobre todo de estar confundido.

Esme abrazo a su hijo y le dijo:

-Corazón no debe ser nada importante, tal vez solo sea un momento entre madre e hija.

-Es lo que espero que sea, ellas no me pueden dejar, no soy tan malo o sí?

-Edward tú no eres malo ni nada de eso, un poco sobreprotector pero nada más, no te van a dejar ya verás.

Bella y Nessie se encontraban en Seattle en una agencia de autos buscando el mejor para Edward, les mostraron un catalogo de autos y encontraron un auto muy bonito y sobretodo muy rápido era un lamborghini murciélago.

Después fueron a una comprar lo necesario para poder hacer el álbum ellas mismas. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cullen todos las vieron extrañadas, buscaron a Alice con la mirada y cuando la encontraron la tomaron de las manos y se la llevaron, todos se quedaron con cara de WTF?, y nadie dijo nada hasta que Edward se lanzo a sollozar muy fuerte.

-Me van a abandonar, y se van a llevar a Alice con ellas para que no las encuentre waaa waaa

Jasper al sentir su nostalgia y decir que Alice también se iba se puso mucho más triste y junto con Edward sollozaron al unisón.

Apartadas de la casa estaban las tres Cullen, Bella le contaba sobre lo que querían hacer y le pidió ayuda para la fiesta que estaban planeando.

-Bueno yo me encargo de los preparativos para la fiesta, pero ahora ustedes me recordaron el día del padre, que voy a hacer?, que le daré a Carlisle?, ay que decirles a los demás excepto a Edward pero solo de la fiesta para Carlisle que igual será para Edward.-dijo todo eso con un solo respiro.

-Bien ya tenemos los regalos de Edward y para Carlisle, que le daremos un viaje con Esme por todo un mes para ellos solos.

-Genial buscare un regalo genial para la ocasión, gracias Belly, Nessie –les dijo y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

Se quedo viendo a la nada y en su visión se veía a Edward y a Jasper en el sillón abrazados y sollozando por sus esposa e hija respectivamente. Después soltó una gran carcajada.

-Que viste tía All?- pregunto la pequeña Nessie

-A tu papa y a Jazz sollozando porque los vamos a dejar.

Y Nessie comenzó a llorar, Bella no lo entendió, pero tomo a su pequeña en brazos y la calmo después la pixie les explico a que se refería y comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

Después de que se calmaran, regresaron a la casa cuando llegaron se dirigieron a sus hombres y les dieron un casto beso en los labios y Nessie abrazo a su papa.

Pero no les dijeron nada, subieron a la habitación de Alice y Jasper, comenzaron a organizarse y después llamaron a Rosalie, cuando subió le recordaron la fecha y la rubia les ayudo con la fiesta, poco después llamaron a Esme.

Cuando subió tenía una cara de consternación, pero no dijo nada y dejo que le explicaran, Bella al comprender que le podía decir lo de Edward les conto todo, y le hablo de sus regalos, pero Rosalie le dijo:

-Puedes darle también un noche muy apasionad Bella, podemos comprar muchos juguetes te parece?

-Es un opción y creo que es muy buena está bien lo aremos.- todo eso lo dijeron cuando Nessie ya dormía plácidamente en la cama de Alice.

Los días restantes la pasaron organizando y escondiendo sus pensamientos, Bella era cariñosa con Edward pero no tenían sexo por las noches como todos los días, y el pobre de Edward no sabia que se debía su cambio, Salía de compras con Alice algo que nunca le agradaba, y Nessie no había visto al chucho aunque eso le gustaba.

El 20 de junio, estuvieron todas muy distantes de Carlisle y Edward, todos los chicos salieron a cazar con Nessie, así las chicas se quedaron preparando todo.

Jasper sentía mucha felicidad proviniendo de su pequeña sobrina.

-Nessie porque estas tan feliz cariño?- le pregunto a su sobrinita.

-Por nada tío, debe haber un motivo para estarlo?

Edward cambio su semblante a uno triste su hija no se acordaba que ese día era su cumpleaños y además el día del padre.

-Regresemos a la casa, ya me aburrí.- dijo Ed muy triste, y Nessie muy preocupada dijo:

-NO! Yo todavía no he terminado no podemos- ella sabía que necesitaban mas tiempo y así se quedaron un rato mas, después le pidió que jugaran en el bosque, cuando creyó que era momento de regresar, pues el reloj de su celular lo indicaba se fueron.

En la mansión las chicas arreglaban todo ponían globos de helio azules y plateados, y su mesa de regalos.

Bella fue a recoger el auto y lo guardo en el garaje, cuando ella regreso los chicos y Nessie todavía no llegaban, entro y ayudo a las chicas con lo demás en el cuarto que compartía con su esposo estaba todo para su noche apasionada.

Unos minutos después escucho que los demás se acercaban, y todas salieron a detenerlos en el jardín, les lanzaron una prendas y los mandaron a cambiar, al igual que ellas pero les prohibieron entrar la casa cuando estuvieron listos fueron a la cabaña de Bella y Edward donde estaban las chicas.

Tocaron y todas salieron con lindos vestidos.

Bella llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico corto sin hombros, con zapatillas plateadas, Esme uno color verde arriba de la rodilla y zapatillas doradas, Rosalie un vestido strapless rojo arriba de la rodilla y zapatillas del mismo color, Alice con uno gris igualmente strapless y zapatillas grises, y Nessie con uno blanco con rosa y flats rosa pálido. Llevaban maquillaje natural, rímel y brillo labial. Nessie solo llevaba el brillo labial.

Así partieron a la mansión y les taparon los ojos a Carlisle y Edward, cuando estuvieron dentro les descubrieron los ojos y vieron la decoración y sobre todo la lona de la entrada de la sala donde decía "felicidades papas"

Carlisle abrazo a Esme y Edward a Bella y Nessie, después fueron desfilando los demás integrantes.

Cuando comenzaron con la entrega de regalos primero fueron a Carlisle, comenzó Alice que le dio una tarjeta donde decía que al regreso de su viaje encontraría su consultorio remodelado y le dio una maleta con ropa para el viaje.

El patriarca de los Cullen no sabía muy bien a qué se refería pues no tenía planeado viajar, los siguientes fueron Rose y Emm, que le dieron una caja y al abrirla y ver lo que contenía, contuvo la respiración, y después les dio las gracias, si hubiera podido se habría sonrojado.

Al final fueron Edward, Bella y Nessie.

-Papa de verdad lamento no haberte comprado nada pero estaba muy triste para recordarlo- le dijo Ed y después lo abrazo.

Bella y Ness le entregaron un sobre, y al abrirlo vio que eran dos boletos de avión con todo pagado, por un mes donde ellos quisieran.

-Bella no debiste molestarte, muchas gracias de verdad.

-No nada es algo muy simple, en agradecimiento a lo que haces por mí.

-Dejemos el sentimentalismo para después ahora los de Edward- dijo la pequeña pixie saltando como pez sin agua.- Bien yo primero.

Le dio una caja con la colección dorada de Debussy, edición delux especial limitada.

-Gracias All es el mejor regalo que me has dado.

-bueno seguimos nosotros-dijo Emmett como niño chiquito.

Le tendieron un bolsa color azul, cuando la abrió vio unas esposas, su cara mostraba confusión, las chicas Cullen solo se rieron y Rose le dijo- Las vas a necesitar.

Carlisle y Esme le dieron una caja con un juego de llaves.

-Es de tu nueva casa en Inglaterra, esperamos te guste.

Las últimas fueron su hija y su esposa, primero le entregaron el álbum con muchas fotos juntos, el baile de graduación, su verano juntos, navidad, su boda, con Renesme.

-Gracias mis amores son lo mi mejor regalo las amo.

-Si papi pero todavía no acaba, falta uno ven vamos.

Salieron todos al garaje, y vieron el auto, todos tenían la misma expresión de asombro pues ni Alice sabia del auto.

Tenía un moño azul, y era plateado, el lamborghini perfecto.

-ES UN LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO Edo LP640.- grito Emmett a todo pulmón.

-Es tuyo mi vida,… Te gusta?- Edward desde que lo vio no había dicho nada.

-He si me encanta, Wow no debiste es genial- dijo recorriéndolo con la mirada, y se acerco para tocarlo, se giro y dijo:- eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida mi amor TE AMO.

Dieron una vuelta en el auto y después regresaron para seguir con la fiesta.

Cuando se iba a su cabaña para acostar a Nessie le dijeron a Edward que esa noche la pequeña dormía en la mansión.

Al salir de la casa pregunto

-Porque se queda Nessie?

-Tu regalo aun no termina- le dijo mirándolo con lujuria.

Fin

N/A: si quieren saber que hicieron después díganme y subo su apasionada noche, en mi perfil están los vestidos y el auto de Edward, dejen review porafor.

Xoxo

Bye.


End file.
